


Mourning Snow - The Lost Soul's Promise

by BlazRegaliaDream



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 08:32:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18442862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlazRegaliaDream/pseuds/BlazRegaliaDream
Summary: A summoner who fought alongside the Askr and Nifl alliance in the war between Nifl and Múspell pays a short re-visit to Snjarhof in commemoration to a year since the demise of Gunnthrá.





	Mourning Snow - The Lost Soul's Promise

Snow falls on the ruins of the place once known as Snjarhof. From a gruesome battle in the war between Nifl and Múspell, a terrible scar had been left on this place and no one has dared to visit since it's day of reckoning.

Arriving at the ruins was a young man donning light blue hair woven in a style similar to Hoshidan Princess Hinoka, a white sailor hat with a black front decorated with parts of a crown, a black collar with a lone, sky blue jewel decorated on the front to sit on his neck, a black collared, black sleeved white shirt that exposed a strange, red crest at the top of his chest, blue jeans, and carried three weapons: two katanas, one of lightning, one of ice, carried on either side of his waist, and a giant, black and purple claymore completely wrapped in white bandages carried on his back. He stops in front of a small memorial stone which was decorated with a bouquet of Nifl Frostflowers and a picture frame containing a sketch of the deceased Nifl Princess, Gunnthrá. Though his eyes grew sad upon laying eyes on the sketch, the young man attempts to smile before opening his mouth.

_"Good to see you again, Gunnthrá. It's been a year since we last saw each other. Um... a lot has happened since then. Fjörm and I took down Surtr, Nifl and Múspell became at peace as Hríd and that Laevatein lady took their thrones, the Askrians and I celebrated some holidays, and now, we're kind of in the middle of a race against the clock with Hel. Poor Alfonse lost his father, and now we’re off chasing Hel’s generals for some answers behind what weakness we can exploit in order to beat her. As for me, I... I've been trying to fight against my own demons as I assist the Askrians."_

The young man stares at the sketch for a moment, looking down and closing his eyes before continuing.

_"As embarrassing as it is to admit, I think I'm still grieving over you. Everyone else has moved on, but a part of me is clinging on to a hope that there might be a way to actually see you again. Of course, I haven't spoken of this to anyone, it would be silly to tell them that I still haven't accepted the fact that you're dead, hell, I think I'd just get laughed at and told that I'm being a stubborn child who needs to grow up and face reality... I mean, it's only true that I should be shamed for still shedding tears over you when a year has passed."_

A gentle breeze blows from behind him as tears begin to well up in his eyes.

_"I know what you're going to say. 'It wasn't your fault, dear, don't be so hard on yourself.' But I did nothing when the moment really mattered! Even if that tyrant had immortality at his side, I could've done something to distract him and alter your gruesome fate. I'm the tactician, right? So why did I become so weak at such a critical moment!?"_

The man falls to his knees, pounding at the ground in frustration. After a minute, he calms down and looks up to see a message on a broken wall behind the stone.

**Grieve not over times where there was nothing you could do, but seek what new opportunities may lie now that you have grown more from your struggles.**

In a cold, spiraling gust of wind, a frozen blade sits, stabbed into the ground.

**A new trial awaits if you still seek the possibility**.

The grieving man stands up to examine the frozen blade. The handle was white and turquoise blue with a white, puffy ball on a string sitting on the hole of the hilt, the guard was a clear blue, circular, and the blade was encased in ice with the base bearing a shape that resembled a snowflake. He wraps a hand around the handle and pulls the blade from the ground. Suddenly, a surge of images begin flowing into his mind, memories that weren't his own, but... memories that belonged to Gunnthrá. As the surge of memories end, a voice all too familiar rings out.

**_"It would bring me tremendous happiness to see you smile again."_ **

The man shudders as he feels something in his heart spark. A sign? No, a new path carving itself before him. He returns to look at the sketch of the woman he held dear to him and nods as his eyes light up with resolve.

_"This will be my final act for you. A promise. If by chance we see each other again with you as one of Hel's generals, I will do everything in my power to bring you back, and if there is no way... I'll finally give up and strike you down myself, and after that, I'll let you go... for good."_

Turning away, the young man takes a look at the sky before taking off for his return to Askr. Unknown to him, something carves itself onto the memorial stone.

 

_Gunnthrá_

_A Smile in a Dream_

_Loved by many, dear to family, carried in the heart of one._

_Blaz_

_Heart of Endurance_

_A dream with an unwavering will. Loves as strong as he hopes._

 

 

In front of the memorial stone, a light glows from the sketch as the faint spirit of Gunnthrá watches the young man run off into the sunset. She sticks out both hands as if he were running to her arms as a gentle breeze blows ahead.

_**"I'm so proud of you, dear. I pray that if we do meet under that condition, you will not lose heart. No matter what... I will always hold you as close to my heart as you hold me to yours."** _

**Author's Note:**

> 4/11/19 marks a year since Gunnthrá's death in Book II, Chapter 7, and I wanted to write something self indulgent for the occasion, something to help me as to this day, I still grieve over this one character who means a lot to me. For a bit of context, this story is meant to take place during an unspecified time in Book III, after Chapter 6 and before the eventual Chapter 7. It ain't perfect, far from it, but it means a lot given the occasion I wrote it for.
> 
> I did summon Gunnthrá in February on Legendary Ike's banner, and I have cherished her so much. I love her gentle, motherly personality, her voice is soft and soothing, and her lines are just... Gunnthrá is the type of woman I hope to someday find and spend the rest of my life with. Someone gentle, someone who's really understanding, and... someone who'd be willing to baby me a little, heh, I'm weird...
> 
> Anyway, that's all. I hope you enjoyed this short little fic.
> 
> Blaz out!


End file.
